


You taught me, so I'll teach you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Wanna learn how to bartend? I can teach you a few tricks of the trade.





	You taught me, so I'll teach you

Our tale starts in Madam Rosmerta's pub The Three Broomsticks, her girlfriend Rolanda Hooch is visiting.

Rosmerta smiled. "Hey, dear."

Rolanda muttered, "Hey, Rosie."

Rosmerta asked, "Why so glum?"

Rolanda said, "I came here to escape the suffocating walls of the castle, but this place isn't much better."

Rosmerta grinned. "I have an idea!"

Rolanda insisted, "Go on."

Rosmerta continued, "I could teach you a few bartending skills."

Rolanda frowned. "Don't be ridiculous, Rosie."

Rosmerta beamed, "You taught me how to fly a broomstick, so I'll teach you how to bartend."

Rolanda smirked. "You'd really do that for your dreadfully bored girlfriend?"

Rosmerta stated, "If you're referring to your extremely stunning self, then yes."

Rolanda inquired, "When do we start?"

Rosmerta smiled. "That's the spirit!" She added, "Now."


End file.
